Wolf love
by sleepyalicedreams
Summary: Dom and Harry met when Harry took a school trip to the states. What she wasn't expecting was to fall in love with the Alpha wolf from the strongest pack in LA
1. Chapter 1

Arthur note: I have decided to rewrite Crazy year simply because I don't like how I made Harry 14 and Dom 18. Dom's age will NOT change but Harry's will now be 16. I do not think I made Dom dominate enough and Harry's age is an issue even with me.

…

Introduction

It is a hot sunny summer day in LA with children playing and teenagers wreaking havoc while parents are at work. People on vacation roaming around while cars broke down for only goodness knows why, which leaves the people down at DT's busy with grease and tools.

"Letty, I need you to work the desk." Dom called from the back.

"Why the hell do I have to do it? Is that all a girl is good for?" She snapped making no move for the front desk.

"Letty, I don't have time for this. We are up to our necks in work. You are the only one I can trust at the moment to work the front desk without sneaking off for only God knows why." Dom glared a warning at her.

"Alright, Alright." She snapped heading for the front.

Dom rolled his eyes. He liked the girl that had somehow become part of his team but sometimes she only made him want to hit something. Today was one of those days. It was hot. They had a ton of work to do with deadlines coming up. In short, the last thing he wanted to deal with was her bull.

"Can I help you with something?" He heard her demand from the front.

"We are from out of town and our car broke down. We have no idea what is wrong with it. Is there somebody who can look at it for us?" A female British accent stated.

"Yo, Dom!" Letty called for him.

Aggravated he throw the tool into the toolbox and made his way to the front. He stopped dead in his tracks at the three girls standing in his shop. One had blonde hair with blue eyes, the second had red hair and brown eyes while the last….had jet black hair and green eyes. Green eyes looked at him before turning her eyes to the ground.

"What do you need?" He demanded of Letty.

"These girls need your help. They have no idea what is wrong with their car." She eyed the girls with hate.

"Well, what is your car doing?" He asked the group of girls.

"We tried turning it over but it didn't do anything." The red head answered.

Dom looked outside and saw the town truck.

"Get the town truck to bring it to the back and I'll take a look." He stated.

"Harry, wait here with Ginny." The blonde said to green eyes.

"But-"

"Harry." The girl said dryly.

"…okay..." She finally sighed.

The blonde walked out of the shop to the truck. Dom looked over at the other two only to see that the red head was holding onto the other girl who didn't look very happy about being told what to do.

"She's just mad because we couldn't find you for an hour." Ginny said.

"I'm my own person .I can go where I want." Harry snapped.

"Voldemort's on the loss. She worries."

Dom, who was starting for the back, stopped at hearing the name of the darkest wizard that has ever been know. He looked back at them and for the first time he saw the lightening blot scar on green eyes forehead.

"Got a staring problem?" Ginny demanded at seeing the guy eyeing her best friend.

"Be nice, Ginny." Harry said. "He is the guy who might know what is wrong with the car."

"Fine." Ginny glared.

It didn't take Dom long to figure out that the only thing wrong with the car is a dead battery. Which of course he had fixed in less than ten minutes. He didn't even bother to charge the out of towners.

"I heard you say that Voldemort is back." He stated when he meet them out front with the car. "Is that true?"

"You haven't heard?" The blonde demanded.

"Yes. He's back." Harry stated simply. "He came back this past school year."

"Yeah and Harry is the only one who knows how. She won't tell us." The red head stated.

"I don't see the point in letting people know how they can come back from the dead. It's not like you're the same person. You're something else. Not human. Not a ghost. It's horrid." They all become quiet listening to her. "Honestly, I don't understand why somebody would want to do something like that."

"Because they are mad." Dom answered simply.

...

It wasn't until later that night at the races that Dom saw those same girls again. Green eyes not looking very happy to be there. While Ginny and Sarah dragged her around by her arm and hand. He watched them from the spot his car was parked at. It surprised him that Harry wasn't really putting up a fight against the other girls even though it was obvious that she didn't want to be there.

"Harry, come on!" Ginny whined.

"Live a little." Sarah followed.

"Please, can we go?" Green eyes begged them. "Out of all the things we could have done you chose the illegal one that could get us sent back home before the trip is over."

"Nobody is going to know. Everybody else already went to sleep." The blonde pointed out.

"I don't care. What if one of the professors wakes up and finds us gone? What are you going to tell them?" She demanded.

"That we got hungry and went out to eat."

"Yeah, cause they are totally going to believe that." Harry rolled her eyes.

"They might."

"Whatever." Was the muttered reply.

He doesn't know why he did it. He didn't much think about it. It was just a compulsion that was so strong he didn't really have much say in it. He walked over to green eyes with his usual stern mask on.

"I'm about to race." He spoke simply to her. "What to ride along?"

She stared at him for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds before she finally agreed. The two girls started to protest.

"You told me to have some fun so back off."

Their mouths dropped as she walked away with the man that had fixed their car earlier in the day. She didn't care that she didn't know him. She didn't care that her friends would give her hell for it later. She just had this feeling that it was the right thing to do. She HAD to go with him. So she followed him to his car. After they were seated he drove to the starting line.

"Ever been in a race before?" He asked not even looking at her.

"Not like this no." She answered before taking a deep breath.

"You will enjoy this."

They were off as the girl, with the oversized breast, dropped the cloth. Speeding down the roads that had been blocked off. Harry, even though she had her seat belt on, was being slammed into the door and Dom's side every time a turn was taken because of how light she was. At one point, half way to the turnaround point, Dom glanced down at her seeming to make a decision he unbuckled her belt.

"Hey what are you-"

"Get in my lap."

"WHAT!" Another turn sent her slamming into the door again.

"Get in my lap. You'll keep getting slammed around if you stay where you are." She thought about it but finally made up her mind when she was slammed again.

She crawled into his lap. Another turn. She didn't get slammed but was held firm. She relaxed after a few minutes of this.

"Thank you." She grumbled.

He smirked as the car jerked around to head back.

"So, where are you from?"

"London."

"Vacation?"

"Something like that. It's a school trip for the upper years. They decided that we need to be cultured. So they gave us options on where to go. Sarah, Ginny and I thought it would be cool to come here. Less likely that Voldemort could mess up the trip."

He didn't say anything as they rounded a corner feeling possessive and protective of the small girl. He almost growled but didn't get the chance as he rounded a corner only to be faced with cops. He jerked the car into an alleyway. His cell rang.

"Get that would you?" He asked turning onto a main road.

She sat for about two more rings before she reached into his pocket. She pulled her head away from whoever started to yell.

"Dom! Cops, man! Don't come back to the race." He could hear.

"Tell him okay and then hang up." He ordered.

She did as she was told wondering who that was but instead of asking she looked behind them to see if the cops where following. Fear started to swell in the bottom of her stomach at the prospect of what the professors would do if they were caught. She didn't want to go back to London yet. For once in her life she felt safe right where she was…sitting in the older man's lap…a light shade of pink colored her checks at the realization. Glancing up at Dom she sighed in relief that he hadn't noticed.

Dom smirked inwardly at the blush that slowly crept up Harry's face. He didn't have to look down at her to know. His wolf smelled it with a pleased yelp. He had to force himself not to voice it though. Now was not the time to tell her about how he is an alpha wolf.

…

Thirty minutes later, after finally getting the cops off their tails, they sat inside a Waffle House waiting on their food. After all it was morning.

Dom watched a giggling Harry with a small smile. He knew the excitement was still coursing through her.

"You were right." She grinned. "I did enjoy it."

It was at that moment that Harry's cell phone decided to scream causing her to jump a few inches. Dom watched as she rolled her eyes and pulled it from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Sarah screamed into the phone, looking around her to make sure there weren't any cops still lurching around.

"At a Waffle House."

There was a pause before the screaming started again.

"YOU'RE GETTING SOMETHING TO EAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS! WHAT THE HECK HARRY! ARE YOU AWARE THAT COPS ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE? SOMEBODY CALLED THE COPS ON EVERYBODY AND WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVER SINCE!" Harry pulled her phone away from her ear with a grimace. "WHICH ONE ARE YOU AT? I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

"There's not need to come get me. I'm fine." After a few seconds she added, "I'm with Dom."

"THE GUY? IS THAT REALLY SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER? CAUSE GUESS WHAT! IT DOESN'T!"

"Sarah, stop yelling, please. You're giving me a headache." Harry glanced up at the man who sat in front of her. He looked very amused causing her to stick her tongue out at him which only made him laugh.

"NO! I WILL NOT STOP YELLING! WHERE ARE YOU?" She demanded again.

Finally after a few minutes more of this Harry finally gave her the street name before hanging up in the girl's face.

"Sarah is really pissed. She's on her way to come get me." The waitress set their food down.

"She's the one that wanted to see the racing scene." He pointed out before taking a bite.

"She never really thinks about what could happen at the stuff she wants to do. She thought that nothing bad could happen. Or if it did she would be able to smooth it all over without a worry."

"That's not life."

"I know." Harry sighed before taking a few bites. It didn't take long for her to get full. Less than half a plate later she pushed it away making Dom raise an eyebrow. "I don't eat much."

"You're almost skin and bones. You need to eat more." He made it sound more like a command then a statement which, to her shock, somehow made her feel like she wanted to do what he asked of her just to make him happy. So she picked up her fork and tried to eat a little more. He watched her. Pleased that she did as he wanted her to do.

"HARRY!" They both turned as Ginny and Sarah cried out in relief at seeing their friend unharmed. They rushed over.

"Thank goodness! You're okay." Sarah pulled her into a hug.

"I told you that on the phone." Harry pointed out trying to wiggle away.

"It's always better to see for yourself." Sarah held the younger girl at arm's length before looking her over.

"We have to get back to the hotel." Ginny pointed out eyeing Dom, who has yet to speak. "Before everybody wakes up."

"I bet we already know." A stern voice growled from nearby.

Dom watch all three girls pale. They all turned to see Professor Snape. He wore a black t-shirt and jean. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

"Miss. Potter, Miss. Weasley, Miss Gram, I suggest you start making your way to the hotel before you get yourself into even more trouble then you already are." He growled out with a firm glare.

"Yes, Professor." All three said at the same time with hanging heads.

Before she walked away Harry turned to Dom.

"Thank you, for breakfast and keeping us out of trouble." She smiled softly reaching over to grab her phone. Dom rested his hand on her arm causing her to look over at him.

"You're welcome. I'll write." He smiled softly at her which she returned.

Snape glared before following the girls out.

…..

…..

"What were you girls thinking?" Professor Sprout demanded pacing in front of them. "What if something happened to you?"

"We weren't thinking." Harry said softly. "We're sorry."

"SORRY! You're sorry?" Professor Sprout stopped. Looking at them for the first time. "We have been up since 2:00am looking for you. We have been running all over LA. We've been worrying half to death because cops are crawling all over the place and all you have to say for yourself is that you're sorry?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied not meeting the woman's eyes.

"Go to bed." She sighed "You three are heading home tomorrow morning."

The girls didn't fight them but did as they were told. Professor Snape followed them since his room was right by theirs.

"Miss Potter, I would like a word with you." He stated before she walked in her room. She turned back to him after telling Sarah and Ginny to go on without her. "What were you thinking? You know Voldemort is looking for you."

"I didn't want to go. Sarah and Ginny did. I didn't want them to be on their own so I went along with it." She explained to him. "Professor…what if I don't want to fight this war? Do I have a say in it?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes thinking about what she had asked and how to answer. Finally he did. "If you don't want to fight this war nobody can make you. Remember though that there are people who will try to make you. Some may even try to kill you if you choose not to. You are almost of age. So it's up to you what you want to do. I know Dumbledore wants to send you in blindly. It's why he was keeping the Order from you."

"If I go in blindly I'll die."

"That's what he wants….He doesn't care what happens to you." Snape confessed feeling sorry for the girl. After a few minutes he added, "You need to sleep. I'm sure you probably want to go see that young man before you leave."

She looked up at him with a blush.

"Rather you want to believe this or not I was young once too." He smiled gently.

"I know." She laughed lightly. "It's just odd. I never thought I would like somebody. Especially somebody I just met."

"Love works in its own way."

"Goodnight, Professor….and thank you." She smiled before walking into her room, closing the door behind her.

…

"Dom!" Mia cried out running up to him. "Where have you been?"

He hugged his sister back. "I was getting something to eat."

"Who was it that answered your phone?" Vince demanded from his seat on the couch.

"What?" Mia asked looking between her brother and Vince.

"A girl answered his phone when I called to tell him about the cops."

"Dom?" Mia's confused face met his stern face. "What is he talking about?"

"I found my mate." He said simply.

Everybody on his team looked shocked for a few seconds before Mia smiled wanting to know when she would get to meet the girl. Vince and Leon started making sex jokes while Letty just glared.

"Not yet. I don't know when, but I know it won't be any time soon."

"Aww. How come?" She demanded.

"It's just not time. She has too much going on. Besides she's not even from around here and she has to leave soon." He explained to his sister.

"I'm sorry." Mia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute upstairs?" He asked her.

They walked to his room where they closed the door and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong?'

"She hasn't been changed. She doesn't know. On top of that she's Harry Lily Potter." He watched her face which didn't once change.

"That's a problem."

"Yup."

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait for the right time. It's all I can do right now."

"Why not change her?" Mia suggested.

"If she changes I want it to be her that picks it. I don't want to force her. Plus with the war she might not be ready for anything else."

"I think you should talk to her about it…..BEFORE she leaves."

"No."

"Dom…."

"No."

His sister sighed before finally agreeing. He loved her but it wasn't her decision to make. On top of that she's not the pack leader therefore has no right to tell him what to do. Somehow knowing that they were done talking she left to go sleep before she had to go to work, leaving Dom with his thoughts.

…

…..

It was mid-morning when Dom finally managed to drag himself out of bed. Everybody else was already gone. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom two doors down. He showered, dressed and headed to the garage. Letty was working the front again with her feet resting on the counter. He smacked them down as he pasted.

"Not again, Letty." Was the only warning she received before he walked into the back.

Dom found Vince talking (yelling) on the phone. His face purple and blue making Dom roll his eyes. He looked over the car that had come in before he got there. It clearly belonged to a girl. It was covered in pink and had fuzzy seats.

"Just get the parts here!" Vince slammed his phone shut.

"You get more flies with honey then vinegar. "

Vince glared before walking off.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. No drama. No Harry. No cars to work on. Nothing to do because they finished all the cars. Resulting in Dom and Vince shooting paper balls into the garbage.

"NO! DUDE! You totally cheated." Vince exclaimed from his spot on the car.

"How could I cheat?" He smirked at the look on Vince's face. It was of total bewilderment.

"There is no WAY you could have made that!" He was pointing to their makeshift goal.

"Well I did." His smirked widen. Vince kept looking at him then back to the paper ball trying to figure out how he did it.

"Dom. Somebody out front wants to see you." Leon yawned coming in.

"Who is it?"

"Some girl. She wouldn't tell me her name." Leon walked with his hands behind his head, elbows raised high into the air. "She has green eyes and black hair."

"Alright. I'm coming."

The other two men watched him walk out front before sharing a look. They had a sneaking sensation that it was the girl from last night. However, they didn't ask him about it. They were shocked when Letty came into the back with a firm glare.

"What's eating you?" Vince cocked an eyebrow.

"He wants alone time with his bitch." She growled.

Both males growled at her. Leon moving in front of her and Vince behind her. She paled lightly but stood her ground. She knew she messed up but wasn't sure how.

"She is higher ranking then you, Letty. She's his MATE. Even if they haven't mated officially yet." Leon spat. "If I were you…"

"I'd watch my mouth." Vince finished in the girls ear.

"She's already part of the pack."

"Back off." Letty snapped.

…..

"Letty, go check on Vince." Dom said when he walked out front and saw Harry sitting in a chair near the door.

"Why…"

"Now." It was a threat. She didn't need to be told twice.

Harry looked over at hearing Dom call her name. He was wearing a white tank with baggy jeans. She couldn't help the smile that appeared. He walked over to her.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you would have to go back to London." He stated sitting beside her.

"Professor Sprout is sending us in the morning. She decided we could have one more day but we can't go anywhere without either her or Professor Snape." She jerked her head outside to where the guy from last night was waiting. "I don't have long."

"He brought you here?" Dom was shocked.

"He's not as bad as he looks. He's kind of been like a father to me for the past few years. "She smiled. "He was okay with you last night. Just worried because we ran off….will you really write?"

"Yes." His heart melted. "When do you go back to school?"

"It's starts on August 9th."

"I'll come see you before then." His eyes softened.

"I'd like that."

A loud bang come from the back along with growling. Dom stood up moving towards the racket with Harry on his heels. The sight that met them caused Harry to gasp and Dom to jump forward to break it up.

There. On the floor were three wolfs…werewolves…. Two of them pinning the third. The brown wolf had his jaws clamped around the darker brown wolf's neck and the red wolf had its jaw on the dark brown wolf's middle.

She watched Dom growl as he grabbed to the two wolves off the third. The third whimpered and clasped on the ground…changing back into the woman that had been in the front. The lighter brown wolf turned into the guy who had went to get Dom for her and she didn't know who the red wolf was.

"You're all werewolves." They heard Harry breath out. Her eye's wide.

"Harry…"Dom tried to sooth her.

"Don't worry. It's okay." To their shock she started to gain a light smile. "One of my godfathers is a werewolf."

"You're okay with this?" They were all eyeing her.

"Yeah." Her body relaxed.

"What happened?" Dom demanded of Leon after a few seconds.

"Letty trying to be a higher rank then she is." Was all Leon would say in front of Harry. He didn't know what Dom wanted her to know.

"Harry!" Snape, who had come in after hearing the commotion, pulled Harry behind him knowing just what werewolves could do.

"It's okay."

"It's time to go."

Dom looked at Harry then at Snape. He knew she needed to leave before he could handle Letty like he needed to.

"I'll write you Harry." She knew she was being dismissed but strangely she didn't mind when it was him.

She nodded and followed Snape out.

…..

"A werewolf, Harry!" Snape was ranting on and on about what had happen only moments before. "Do you know what could happen to you? He could KILL you! And unless you're his mate he's won't think twice about it!"

"Professor, I didn't know until today." She explained walking alongside him. "It doesn't bother me. Remus is a werewolf and he's never hurt me."

"That's because he thinks of you as his child."

"So? There is nothing wrong with that."

The older man sighed.

"Harry, be careful."

"Always."

The day past with nothing eventful until it was time for them to pack. Which they all did very, almost painfully, slow.

…

"Letty, you have one more time." Dom had the girl pinned to the ground. "You have been pushing me for months. You have one more time. Then you will be kicked out of the pack unless you hurt somebody then you will be killed. Understand?"

Letty whimpered. She didn't want to give in but didn't really have a choice in the matter. Mia wouldn't protect her against her own brother. She exposed her neck to Dom who bit it harshly, drawing blood. She yelped. Leon and Vince smirked. They knew she has had this coming for a while.

"Get back to work." He growled to all of them before walking into his office and closing the door.

"What are you staring at?" Letty snapped to the two males.

"Shut it." They both snapped back glaring.

She had no other option but to do just that and go back to work.

….

"Come on girls." Professor Sprout called from the other side of their room door.

"Coming!" Harry called out to her. She was ready to see Remus. She wanted to tell him about Dom.

"Why are you so happy?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed we are being sent back." Ginny agreed picking up her bags.

"That's true. I just really want to see Remus."

"Oooohh! You want to tell him about your BOYFRIEND!" The two other girls teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She blushed madly.

"Sure."

"Whatever you say."

…

"Remus."

"Yes?" The middle aged wolf looked up from his book to see Albus.

"Harry is returning today. Sarah and Ginny convinced her to go to the street races. Can you pick her up at the gates?"

"Yeah." He sighed. Why would she do that? She knows she needs to keep a low profile. "What time?"

"Noon."

"I'll be there."

…

"Remus!" Harry grinned at seeing him but stopped at the look on his face. "I'm in trouble."

"Yup." He has his arms crossed with a stern look.

"Okay, I can't explain." That almost made him laugh. At least she knew there was nothing she could say to make it better.

"Come on."

After they were at Remus's house he let her explain why they had gone to the races. He wasn't mad. How could he be when the other two girls knew she didn't want to go? So he told her not to do something she didn't want to do no matter who it was that told her to do it. Even if it was him or Albus. She agreed.

"Now, why don't you go unpack? Then you can tell me about your trip." He smiled kindly.

"Okay." She walked off to her room with her bags.

It was at lunch time that they next saw each other.

"Now, tell me about your trip."

She did. She told him about all the things she saw but saved Dom for last. Remus listened with interest as she told him about the man she had met. Her face had lighted up. He had never seen her so happy before.

"Alright .I want to meet him." He voiced after a while.

"He said he's going to come visit before school starts."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Dom woke in the middle of the night to his genitals feeling thick and heavy from his dream about Harry. He shifted from his side to his back fighting back the moan that wanted to break through as the silk sheets rubbed against his penis and the tingle that went through his ball sack. Looking down he saw the big tent proudly in the air.

He pushed the cover from the bed before reaching down to take his cock in a firm grip. He sighed as he moved his hand up and down slowly at first but picked the speed up. His other hand started to play with his sack. He jerked, pulled and rubbed his thick meat that was leaking, trying to push himself over the edge before the others woke up. He thrust against his hand desperately wishing it was Harry's virgin hole he was fucking. Yes, he knew she was a virgin. He had smelled it on her which only mates could smell. He moaned thinking about her sweet smell, wanting nothing more then to claim her. He couldn't help but to imagine what it would be like to feel her tight heat tightening on his penis when she was on the break of an orgasm.

'Oh fuck' He groaned cumming in thick ropes all over his stomach and thighs. He continued to rubbed his still mostly hard cock even after his orgasm ended. He moved his hand from playing with his balls to the cum on his stomach. Scooping it up he switched hands to jerk off with the cum covered hand. After several minutes and still not cumming for a second time he moved so he was sitting on his thighs, thrusting into his hand and moving his other hand down to his ball sack to tug and pull. His thumb ran along his slit five times before he finally came again. This time the cum covered his bed.

Dom waited only a minute then went to shower in the bathroom connected to his room even though his cock was still half hard and the pressure was still there just not as bad. He knew it wouldn't change until had claimed his mate.

...

Harry woke noticing right away how wet she was. She moaned at the tingling pulsation. She had masturbated before but she tired not too if she could help it. This morning she knew she couldn't fight it. She wanted to be touched. She NEEDED to be touched. She buried her face inside her pillow from where she layed on her stomach forcing her hips not to move. She listened to Remus moving around the house getting ready for work. He knew she liked to sleep in when she could so he never bothered her in the mornings. She sighed when she heard the floo knowing he was gone. She pushed herself up to take her night shirt off then she pushed her panties off herself causing her to feel her juices slowly running down her thighs. She had never been this wet before.

She sat on her knees as she slowly pitched and rubbed her breast that felt more sensitive then normal. One hand traveled down toward her southern lips,stopping to tease her lower belly. Her hand then moved down rubbing her clitoris twice then rubbing the outside of her hole. She moaned at how wet she was ,fighting the urge to thrust her fingers in ,she teased herself.

...

Dom groaned feeling his penis get heavy again. Fuck she was masturbating. After meeting their mates Alphas knew when their mates touched themselves or if somebody else was touching them. He stroked his penis again as the hot water ran over his body.

...

Harry gasped finally not being able to take it any more. She moved to all fours with her lower body closer to the bed. Her legs were spread so the she was sitting on her thighs with one hand propping her up. The other hand thrust in and out of her tight heat. At first she didn't move her hips so as not to make the bed move afraid Remus would hear her but after remembering that he had gone she moved against her hand.

"Oh god." She moaned aloud rubbing her g spot. 'oooo'

She thrust into her hand loving the way it felt. She didn't bother starting slow. She pounded her fingers in and out. She leaned on her upper body with her middle arched in the air. She moved her other hand to pitch her clitoris causing her pace to quicken.

"Oh shit." She thrust faster. The headboard bagged on the wall slightly. She could feel the pressure building quickly.

...

Dom could feel it. They were both close.

...

"DOM" She cried out into her pillow with her body jerking wildly from the pleasure that exploded through her.

...

"Harry." Dom moaned out as they both came.

...

They both gasped for air. Dom's cock slack and Harry tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom was hard at work under the hood of a truck with transmission problems. He really wasn't paying attention to Letty glaring at him nor Vince and Leon working. He knew if they needed him they would ask for him. He was thinking about Harry. It had been a few weeks since she left and they had written every day. He couldn't wait to see her but wasn't happy about having to leave his pack to do so. He wondered if he could convince Harry to come back with him...probably not.

She was staying with Remus who she called dad. She had told him that she only called Remus that because he asked her too. She doesn't consider him family like she probably should.

"Dom!" Letty snapped.

"What?" He growled.

She didn't saying as she walked away. She only wanted his mind off the girl even if it was just a few seconds.

"Damn it, Letty!" He growled with a rough voice. She was on his last nerve. "Get back here now."

She didn't. Vince and Leon glared after her. They knew how close she was to being kicked out of the pack. This was her last chance.

They watched as Dom got up to follow her. A glare on his face. They followed. This was not going to end well.

Letty turned around once she got to her car. She was shocked to see most of the pack right on her heels with Dom in the lead.

"What?"

"Go home. Pack your shit and leave. You have an hour. You are no longer a part of this pack. If you are still there in an hour you will be considered trespassing and be dealt with as such." Dom turned to walk away. Vince followed. Leon smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She yelled. "MIA WON'T LET YOU!"

"I agreed that if you didn't start listening to the alpha it was for the best. You're hurting the pack." Mia appeared from the car beside them. "You were my friend and it's sad but you won't let the pack grow. You're hurting all of us, Letty. Please just go."

"NO!"

"If your not gone in an hour you will be killed." Dom stated plainly from where he had stopped.

The packed moved as one for the shop. None of them paying any mind the the girl screaming and cursing. And nobody paid her any attention when she started to cry.

...

"So when is that guy coming to see you?" Ginny asked from where she hung upside down on Harry's bed.

"I'm not sure. "Harry said from beside her, sucking on a sucker. She pulled it out before continuing, "We were thinking next week. We want to be able to spend a lot of time together before it's time for school. The only thing is he doesn't want to leave his pack so he's thinking of bring them along for a vacation."

"Oh, so you'll get to meet everybody." Ginny yawned.

"Yes. I already met some of them but it wasn't a good time."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the pack was trying to make trouble."

"Oh. Yeah that wasn't a good time."

"Girls!" Remus called from somewhere in the house. "Lunch is ready!"

They both got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Will he be staying here?"

"No. He said something about being in another wolfs house isn't right. Not when they are both alphas."

"That's a lot of bull." Remus said. "I invite him to stay so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Yes, but when he's in your domain he has to follow your rules. He doesn't like rules unless he's the one that makes them." The girls sat down together.

"I don't care. It's still not right. He wants to be with my daughter..."

"Remus I'm not your kid. We both know I'm here because the headmaster told you that you had to talk care of me to keep tabs on me." Remus turned slightly pal.

"What are you talking about?" Remus gripped the counter from his spot at the sink.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." She took a bite of food.

"Watch your mouth."

"No."

"Harry..." It was a warning. One she didn't listen too.

"No." Ginny sat still beside her best friend. They had talked about many things such as this but Harry had never said anything about confronting them on it." I' m no a toy to be used."

"Harry, just listen."

"No, you listen. I'm here long enough to fight this stupid war I want nothing to do with but I want something in return or I'm gone."

It was quit for a long time. Ginny was stone still. Harry kept eating her food and Remus looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"What is it?"

"After the dark side of this war is taken care of I get to leave. I'll be considered a full adult. Nobody will be able to trace my magic. And if anybody ever tries to find me a magical contract will keep them from doing so." Ginny gasped.

"Your just a child."

"We both know that's a lie."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Harry looked over at Ginny. "Gin, your food is getting cold."

The girl picked her spoon up and started to eat the soup. Remus walked out of the room. Harry watched him go with hard eyes.. She knew she wouldn't get what she wanted without the headmaster trying to change it.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"I'm sick of this stuff. I can't keep doing this. I know where Voldemort is. I know how to kill him too. But I don't have a reason too. He hasn't done anything yet."

"How long have you known where he is?"

"Since before everybody figured out he was back."

"Harry!"

"I know. I figured if attention wasn't brought to him that he would stay hidden. It proved to be true. He's been back since my third year."

"Harry!"

...

Dom sat in his office staring at his phone. He really wanted to call Harry. He needed to hear her voice. He needed to hold her. His phone rang. Harry's smiling face showed itself. He smiled before answering.

"Hello."

"I miss you." Was the first thing that come out of her mouth. "I'm so ready for you to be here."

"I know, baby. We are coming tomorrow. Half the pack is at work and the other half is packing to come see you."

"Good. Cause I really really...REALLY miss you." Harry layed on her bed, holding the phone Dom had sent to her.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to hold you." She moaned causing his pants to tighten.

"That sounds good."

"You're staying with me when I come up." He demanded.

"That works for me. I'm sick of being at this house. I told Remus today after Voldie is gone that I want to be a full adult. Nobody can find me or trace my magic and if they try a magical contract will keep them from doing so."

"I'm sure he loved that." He felt pride swell in his chest.

"Oh, I'm sure he did. The only reason they even have me here is so they can keep an eye on me."

"I'd steal you away if you'd let me." He leaned back in his chair.

"I wish you could. They won't let me go until he's dead, Dom. You know that."

"We could hunt him down together and kill him. Then you can live with me." She smiled at the thought.

"That would be nice." The smile left her face." Dom..."

"Yeah?" He could feel her emotions.

"I love you." His heart tightened with joy.

"I love you too, Harry." They were both quit for a few minutes.

"Get here soon. I really want to see you. I'm ready to be your mate." His cock tightened even more and his eyes closed. She has no idea how bad he wants her.

"You know you'll have to change into a wolf."

"I know. It's for you and I want to make you happy."

"I can't wait to fill you up with pups." She giggled. "Just wait till this war is over. If they ever come near you again..."

He didn't have to finish. She knew he would protect her.

"How many pups?"

"I want five." He groaned slightly, loving the idea of her pregnant.

"Good. I've always wanted a big family." She rubbed her flat stomach wishing it was swollen with their baby. Her heart ached for it. "Will you keep me pregnant?"

"Yes." He could feel how heavy he has gotten. "I'm pounding you so hard when I see you."

She moaned at the heat that ran through her body.

"Promise?"

"Fuck yes." He growled.

Harry could hear Remus downstairs calling for her. She knew the headmaster was here.

"I have to go. Remus is yelling for me." She sighed.

"Okay. Be ready to go tomorrow night. We are taking a magical means to reach London instead of muggle."

" Okay. I love you."

"I love you." Dom growled again after hanging up the phone. He was sick of those people being near HIS mate.

Harry sighed as she got up to go deal with the people that had plotted to send her to her death for the better part of her life.

...

Hope you like. We had another snow day so I was able to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short blue jean shirt with a pink tank top and flip flops. Her hair was flowing down her back where a bag was resting with everything she would need for the next week.

She couldn't wait to see Dom. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about him. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How wet are you?" Doms thick voice came through the phone. "I'm so hard for you right now it hurts."

"I'm sure I'd be wetter if you were touching me right now." She took her bag off setting it on the floor. Then made her way to the bed. "Are you close?"

"15 minutes away. Everybody has gone out for the night so it'll just be me and you." She spread her legs slightly causing her skirt to push up.

"Good. That way you can keep your promise." He growled. His cock hurt. He was going to get her virgin body good.

"I would even if they were there."

"I believe it."

"Touch yourself. I know your as horny as I am."

"How would you know that?" She asked shocked.

"After a wolf meets their mate they can feel it. We can also feel it when they touch themselves or when somebody else touches them."

"That means..."

"Yes. I felt you touching yourself. You have no idea how bad it made me want to ram into you." She moaned spreading her legs further. Her free hand ran slowly up her thigh causing them both to moan.

"What are you wearing?"

"A pink tank top and a blue jean skirt. No bra because I wanted you to be able to see my nipples and a pink lace panties." She rubbed her clitors through her underwear.

"Take those pretty pinks off and put them in your bag. I still want to see you in them later but right now I want your fingers in that wet pussy." She moaned as she did what he wanted.

"How far away are you?" She panted slightly pushing two fingers in and out.

"8 minutes, baby. How many fingers?"

"2."

"Add another." He rubbed his cock through his jeans as he waited at a red light. He wanted in her so bad. He prayed they could make it back to the hotel. He heard her moan at finding her g spot. Her pleasure ran through his core. "Good girl."

"Dom." She moaned picking up speed. "Please hurry."

"I'm coming, love. Just keep that up. See if you can make yourself cum by the time I get to you."

"What if Remus hears?"

"I don't give a fuck. He knows your mine. If he does hear you he will know I'm telling you too." The light changed. He rubbed himelf one last firm time before going. He could feel it when her pace quickened even more.

"I'm close." She panted pushing her shirt up to pitch her nipples. The pillow holding the phone to her head.

"I bet you look beautiful right now." She groaned. "When we get back to the hotel I'm going to kiss you then I'm going to lick that wet little gift you have till you cum then I'm going to fuck you but not hard enough to hurt you. Once we've taken a little nap I'm going to fuck you again and again."

She cried out his name as she came hard. She pushed her fingers in a few more times before moving to rub her clitoris again. He felt her pleasure wash over his body making him moan.

" I'm 2 minutes away. Leave those panites off." He growled the warning.

"There in the bag like you said." She pushed her shirt down before standing up and fixing her skirt. She picked her bag up and headed for the front door with quivoring legs.

"Good." They hung up. Harry made her way past Remus who glared at her. She didn't even tell him bye.

Dom pulled up to Remuses drive way just as Harry walked out. His mouth started to water at the way she looked plus knowing she didn't have any underwear on turned him on even more. He loved the way her legs were shacking from her orgasm not even three minutes ago. She got in the car still panting slightly. He really hoped they could make it to the hotel.

Once the door was closed he pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply. She moaned moving so that a leg was on each side of him with his hard on pressing into her still wet pirvates. His hands ran up the back of her thighs. The closer he got to her core the more he could feel her juices running down her legs. He growled. She gasped throwing her head back when his fingers touched outside her entrance. He started kissing her neck as her rubbed his fingers around her hole.

"Dom." Her hips pushed forward.

"Think you could hold on long enough for a 20 minute drive."

"Can you?" She panted pushing into his fingers more. He growled again as he moved his fingers away from her. She went to move into the other seat but was stopped.

"Your staying right there." She looked into his eyes. He wasn't kidding...not that she minded. She loved the feel of him pressing into her. She let her lower body sit on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. Her hand rested on his chest as he started for the hotel. One of his hands rested on her back. It didn't take long for her to get an idea. She glanced at his face that was looking ahead.

She started to slowly run her hand down his chest once she closed her eyes. He glanced down at her wondering what she was up too. It didn't take long to figure out what it was when she started to undo his pants then pulled out his hard cock.

"Harry."

"Hmm?" She hummed with her eyes still closed.

He didn't say anything. She leaned back slightly but left enough room for to be able to see where they were going. She pushed his pants down with his help then moved so their lower bodies were lied up.

"Don't penatrate yourself. That's for me to do."

"I won't. You got me off earlier now it's your turn." She started to grind their hips together making them both moan. His hand pushed firmly into her back as she kept a steady pace. He had to force himself not to pull over. 10 minutes till they made it to their room. She grinded harder into him. His cock caughting on his opening. She held onto his shoulders to help ease her movements. He stopped at a light. His hands moved to her bare ass helping her to move faster.

"mmmm." She gasped. He could feel her juices covering his hard flesh. He smacked her ass causing her to yelp then moan. The light turn green. He groaned in frustration at having to take his hands off her. 8 minutes.

Her hips picked up speed as his head slid over all the right places.

" I want you in me so bad, baby."Her hips jerked forward causing him to suck in a breath. Another red light. He slapped her ass. She moaned.

"You love grinding against me. Don't you?" She nodded her head from were it now rested on his shoulder with her hand. He slapped her ass again causing her to cry out in pleasure. The light changed. 3 minutes. "You're acting like a wife in heat."

"I'm always in heat for you. I'm always wet for you." She panted. "Just thinking about you makes me wet and horny. You know it does. You said you can feel when I masterbate. It's been for you ever time since we met. I've touched myself less then a handful of times before you and I don't even know how many times since I've met you."

Dom parked out front the hotel. He didn't even shut the car off before he grabbed her hips and slammed into her wet lower body (without entering her). She cried out. He leaned forward sucking on her hard left nipple through her top. their hips started jerking together.

Harry cried out her release soon after with Dom right behind her. Her seed cover her southern lips. He watched as she reached down between them to smeared his cum all over her vigian and even pushed some of it into herself. They both moaned. He leaned his seat back turning them so Harry was on the bottom. He grinded into her hard, sucking and biting at her neck to make sure everybody knew she was his until they got to their room so he could claim her. They both came for a second time in his car. Just like the first time she rubbed his seed over herself and pushed it into her body.

They got out of the car a few minutes they reached the elovator Dom pushed her to the wall kissing her breathless only pulling apart when they reached their floor. They walked down the hall to their room.

...

Harry was laying on the big king size bed naked with legs spread and Dom thrusting his tongue into her. She moaned widening her legs. Her still senstive walls pulsed with his every movemnt. Her backed arched off the bed as her hand grabbed for his head. He watched her face. Her lips were parted as she panted, her hair tossed around her head and her other hand playing with her breast. He reached a hand up adding two fingers with his fingers thruste in and out of her as his tongue rubbed at her g spot. She cried out his name coming in his mouth. He drank all she could give him.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked once he was laying on top of her. She nodded. He wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly pushing in he kissed her hoping to take her mind off the pain.

Harry lay there panting as the pain went through her body. This hurt. BAD. His huge cock was opening her past her fullest. They both knew she tore. She could feel the blood while he could smell it. Still, neither one of them wanted to stop. He waited for her to adjust.

"This really hurts." She gasped.

"Do you want to stop?" He panted slightly loving the feel of her around his heavy penis.

"No. I want you to move." She put on hand on his shoulder and held his left hand tightly with the other. He slowly pulled out of her just to push back in just as slow. The slow pace was set. Both of them panting and moaning. It didn't take long for Harry to enjoy having Dom moving within her. In fact she loved it. She loved how she was so full that even if she wanted to close her legs she wouldn't be able to with how big he is.

"H-h...ha...harder." She kept the slow pace but put more power into his thrusts. She monaed loudly. "Dom...please..."

"What is it you want?" He smirked. He wanted to be begged.

"Please fuck me harder. Faster. Make me scream so everybody knows I'm your mate. Mark me so everybody knows they can't have me!" Damn. She knew how to beg. He did just that.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom layed in bed next to a sleeping Harry tucked safely under his arm. He watched as her teeth changed from that of a human to teeth of a young female wolf. Her front canie teeth turned almost clear with a liquid that could kill a bull with a single drop. It's so she could protect herself with their pups when Dom wasn't around. The only person it wouldn't kill was Dom. He brushed her hair from her face. She moaned in her sleep snuggling closer to him. He couldn't help the softness his eyes took.

He had marked her as his mate which changed her into a wolf. Once he marked her though he could smell she was about to go into heat. As much as he wanted her pregnant with his pups they had to get through the war first. He wasn't about to risk his pups so they had to be careful. He kissed her softly on the head. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Dom" Her voice was hoarse and desperate.

"I got you, baby." He held her tightly to him, tucking her head under his chin. When an alpha first changes their mate the mate can't stand to be more then a few feet away from their alpha. It lets them know they will be taken care of.

"Please, don't leave." She sounded close to tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you." She held on to him as much as should. She knew she was crying for nothing. She knew he wasn't going to leave her but the idea of him leaving put so much sorrow in her heart that she couldn't take it. "I've got you baby. You're okay. I'm not leaving you."

She clung to him. Her leg wrapped around his waist.

"I love you."

"I love you." Dom kissed her mating mark. "Your beautiful. Smart. Funny. and so much more Harry Lily Potter. I love you so much."

She whimpered. "Dom, I need you."

He moved them so she was laying on her back with her legs wrapped tightly around him. He slowly entered her small frame causing them both to moan. He held her right hand with his left as he slowly moved inside her. They kept the slow pace as they moved together until they came. Dom held her hips firmly to his before he rolled to his back. That's how they slept till late noon the next morning.

...

Vince was making breakfast for everybody know they would be hungry. He was the only not to get completely shit faced. Dom and Harry still haven't come out of there room which didn't surprise anybody. Their newly mated scent was easy to smell. It also didn't help that Harry couldn't be away from Dom for more then about two minutes. Of course that was normal wolf behavior so it didn't bother anyone.

Leon finally dragged himself out of his bed. He could hardly walk to the kitchen in a line.

"Anybody else up yet?"

"Not yet."Vince made Leon his plate.

"Thanks."

"No problem brother." He made his own before sitting down.

"I wonder if we will see them today."

"Probably not. She can't be away from him right now. Their newly mated and she's about to go into heat. If they can pull apart long enough to go to the bathroom I would be shocked."

"Is that what it's like to be mated?"Leon had never been mated. Of course he needed his mate to do that but he hadn't found her yet. Vince on the other hand is mated to Mia.

"At first. It'll ease off after the first 48 hours."

"Damn."

"Just wait. You'll love it more then you think you will."

"I just cant imagine being like that."'

"You will one day. It's not as bad as all that. I loved it with Mia."

"And I loved it with you." Mia kissed his shoulder wrapping her arms around him. " I still do."

"I love you too." He turned to kiss her on the mouth.

"Hey now. We all have separate rooms for a reason." Leon made a face.

"Sorry." They grinned at him, wondering when he would find his mate.

"Dom!" They all heard Harry cry out her mates name. Leon pulled another face as the couple laughed at him.

"Get used to it."Vince said eating his food.

"Yeah, unless they put up a silencing charm you'll never hear the end of it."

"I'm moving out then."

"Yeah right."

"You guys are so mean."

"Do you really think Dom would let you?" Mia asked pouring a cup of coffee.

Leon sigh. They were right. He would never let him move out.

"Oh fuck, Dom." Harry gasped out followed by Dom growling.

Mia and Vince acted like they didn't hear anything while Leon near about fell out of his chair.

"That's it. I'm out of here for the day." He took a shower then left.

Mia walked over to Vince causing him to pull her into his lap. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It's pretty hot listening to them." She moved her hips against his causing him to growl.

"I'm not having sex to your brother and his mate." Even as he said this he ground his cock into her.

"Then lets go have sex in the car. I'll let you do me from behind."

"Sounds good to me." They got up and headed for his car. Mia got half way across the kitchen before she was pushed into the counter with Vince humping her backside.

...

Harry was hanging halfway off the bed as Dom rammed into her. Her hands were on the floor keeping her from falling the rest of the way. He held her hips firmly showing no sighs of stopping.

"Your about to go into heat." He stated out of nowhere.

"What?" She gasped as he changed the angle.

"You're going into heat. If we have sex one time why you are in heat you'll get pregnant." He leaned over her body, coming face to face with her. He had one hand on the ground and the other on her hip never missing a beat. "By the smell...three hours is all we have."

"Is that why I really want to be pregnant?"

"Yes." He picked his pace up feeling his orgasm nearing. She moaned. He moved his hand from hip to her clitoris. " I'd be happy filling you up with pups but if your wanting to fight this war we have to wait. Another down side to that is...for the first 48 hours after we are mated we can't not touch each other. We are physically incapable of it. Condoms don't work with wolves either. "

"Sounds li...*moan*...like we don't have much a choice." Dom gave one last strong thrust making them both come with a moan. They panted loudly.

"I could get you knocked up then kill Voldemort. We won't have to worry about it then."

" It's your choice. Your the alpha." Dom pulled them both back onto the bed.

He picked her up heading for bathroom.

"I want you full of pups."

"Then fill me with pups." He sat her on the counter moving to fill the big bathtub. She started to shack. He was right there where she could see him but it was still to far away. She needed him. He turned around at her whimper. She was balled up crying. He quickly moved across the room taking her into his arms.

"I've got you, baby. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I will never leave you." He felt her fangs at his neck then the pain of them going into his flesh. However, he didn't protest. Her instincts were telling her to mark him. He bent his head biting into their mating mark on her neck. His cock hardened at her pulled her away from the counter and made for the bath. After setting them both into the bath he turned the water off. She moved onto his lap rubbing herself against him.


End file.
